


Ride With U

by Mx_Boron



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Crush, Best Friends, Comfort, Crushes, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Long-Distance Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Self-Indulgent, Slow Romance, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Boron/pseuds/Mx_Boron
Summary: This time felt different from the other nights. This time, he had a nightmare.With Skeppy being the main focus. Or more specifically, him being separated by Skeppy. Bad woke up in a panic, he's never…yearned for someone like this before. Sure, he’s had his fair share of crushes but it’s never felt this intense.If his emotions werethiseffective over online exchanges…How worse would it be if they interacted in person?
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 171





	1. The First Dream

**Author's Note:**

> *Please don't send or show this fanfic to Skeppy or BadBoyHalo! I'm writing this for fun and pure self indulgence
> 
> this is my very first MCYTer fic so please be kind and don't roast me too hard :)

“WHY WON’T YOU MEET UP WITH ME BAD?”

“Oh my gosh are we doing this right now?” Bad rolled his eyes as his blocky character continued to mine, his pickaxe breaking soon after. 

“YES!”

“You muffin you know why I can’t meet up right now.” He didn’t.

“No I don’t! You’re being all mysterious and the PEOPLE NEED TO KNOW!” Skeppy’s iconic derpy character flailed around, jumping up and down as the chat from his stream egged Bad on. 

“No they don’t! I have a right to my privacy, Skeppy.”

“Well it’s fine, we all know the real reason why you don’t wanna meet up with me, Bad.”

Bad’s hands froze above his keyboard for a moment, his heart stopping as soon as Skeppy’s words left his mouth. Fudge, did he know? He made sure not to be obvious when around him, but maybe he could have slipped up during one of his drunk streams. But would Skeppy really just out him like that in front of everyone? 

“It’s cause you KNOW I’m taller than you!” 

Bad let out a relieved sigh, but it came across as annoyance to Skeppy and the stream. He placed his fingers back on his keyboard, moving his Minecraft character around to not raise suspicion. 

“I’m tired, Skeppy! When are you gonna finish building the house?” His character sprinted toward the wooden creation, spotting Skeppy’s diamond character crouched at the top with blocks in hand.

“Calm your horses, Bad, it’s almost done. Then you can go and ignORE me for the rest of the night!” Skeppy’s voice cracked as he whined. 

“I’m not ignoring you, you potato! It's late over here and I wanna go to bed!” Bad glanced at the clock resting near his computer monitor, its red digits blinking 2:05. “I wanna try to at least have a normal sleeping schedule again.” 

“Well that’s not gonna happen."

“Why do you say that?"

“Cause I’m gonna force you to stay up so you can talk to me! You’re like, my only friend, Bad.” Skeppy complained in his usual whiny tone. Although it comes off as a skit to Skeppy’s stream, Bad couldn’t help but have a feeling that it might have had some truth. Yes, they both have other friends such as Vurb and Spifey, but they weren’t as close. Bad knows that on the rare occasions that Skeppy gets upset on stream, he is the first person to be called. For a brief moment he thinks about the time Skeppy was live and talked to the stream about how lonely he feels.

“Well that’s not entirely true, Skeppy. I’m not your ONLY friend.” 

“But you’re my BEST friend, right?” Bad could practically feel the pleading eyes, even without a face cam on.

“Of course you are,” he said with no hesitation. The answer came natural to him, almost as if it was a reflex in his body. 

“And BEST FRIENDS should live together!” 

Bad’s hands flinched at the sentence,”Skeppy I’ve mentioned that I have a spare room before…” 

“Yeah I know and I thought you were hitting on me.”

“I WASN’T hitting on you, Skeppy!” Bad’s voice got whiny near the end, his face growing hot as if it was on fire, which is ironic considering how much he uses that Snapchat filter. 

“Mmmmhmmm…” Skeppy hummed, placing a few other blocks on the roof before exclaiming,”Aaaaaaand done! There, I finished our house.”

Bad sprinted around the house again, admiring everything from the door to the, now completed, rooftop. “Aw Skeppy this looks really nice! You did a really good job on this.” 

“Why thank you Bad,” Skeppy replied, getting off from the rooftop and landing next to Bad’s avatar. “And with that, I think I’m gonna end tonight's stream. Thank you Bad for joining me and thank you to everyone who watched the stream! I’ll see you guys later BYE!” Shortly after saying goodbye, Skeppy ended the stream and exited out of the Minecraft world. 

“Okay you muffinhead I have to go to sleep now,” Bad said, exiting Minecraft as well and clicking on the Discord app. 

“Are you sure you can’t stay up just for a bit more to talk to me?” 

Bad pondered for a moment. He really did want to keep talking to Skeppy, more than anything, but good lord the bags under his eyes are fighting against his wants. 

“I’m sorry, I really gotta get ready for bed. But I promise we will talk more tomorrow,” Bad reassured him, giving Rat a few pets as he spoke. 

“Ughhhh fine,” Skeppy groaned,”You promise?” 

“Yes, I promise. You should get to bed too, ok?”

“I will…at some point.”

“Skeppy!” 

“OKAY fine! I’ll go to bed.”

“Good. Okay goodnight Skeppy,” Bad wondered if he could hear his smile through the mic.

“Night Bad.”

Bad took a moment after Skeppy ended the call. He knew that it was to entertain the stream, but he couldn’t help but think about having Skeppy move in with him. He _did_ have a spare room, and obviously who wouldn’t want their best friend to move in with them? There shouldn’t be objections or so much hesitation to it right?

Well…there was an issue or two.

Firstly, there was the issue with Bad’s sexuality. He never really thought about it beforehand, since he’s only ever dated girls. The thought of dating a man didn’t turn him off though, or anyone for that matter. Personality mattered to him most, so he never really felt the need to explicitly say if he was gay or not to his fans. Although he never said outright to Skeppy that he wasn’t straight, he didn’t do much to hide it when he was around his best friend off-camera. 

As much as Skeppy seemed to annoy him, he genuinely felt like the only person he could confide in in his moments of distress. When the DreamSMP roleplay would get too real he would call Skeppy right after until he was reassured enough about their friendship.

Which brings him to the second issue…

Bad didn’t come to terms with it yet, but he was pretty sure he had a crush on his best friend. Which of course, if handled poorly, could flush over 2 years of friendship down the drain. Not to mention the influx of questions and rumors that could emerge if they suddenly stopped being friends. Bad didn’t want to risk any of that. He doesn’t want to be in danger of losing his closet friend, or lose someone who has changed his life for the better. Someone he…genuinely loved and would care for without a second thought. 

So to him…It was better to just suffer about it on his own. 

Don’t get him wrong, he’s went through all of the stereotypical trials and tribulations such as googling _“Signs You Have a Crush on Someone”_ , but of course that only helped solidify his feelings. 

“This is all so dumb…” Bad said aloud to himself, brushing his teeth and staring at his reflection in the mirror. The dark colored hoodie made his skin seem lighter under the bathroom light. He took a minute to look at his face, something he doesn’t normally do, so he was taken aback once he saw how dark his eye bags have really gotten. They contrasted with his pale skin which only made them more obvious, especially without his glasses. If there was one part of his face he really did like, it would be his green-speckled eyes, which his fans constantly compared to Ender eyes. In all honesty, Bad only really liked his eyes because Skeppy always complimented them in the rare times he would have his camera on. Skeppy, compared to Bad, had his camera on much more often. 

Not that Bad was complaining anyway. 

He liked watching Skeppy’s mouth turn into a smile when he made a funny joke, or even the way his dark eyebrows furrowed when he would get jokingly upset. Bad noticed small habits Skeppy would do, such as running his hair through the exposed part of his hair under his headphones, or the way he would cover his mouth with his hand when he laughed a bit too loudly. Skeppy’s laugh in general was enough to brighten his day, even if he was laughing at Bad’s suffering. 

It was so weird. Bad’s never… _pined_ for someone like this before. Sure, he’s had his fair share of crushes but it’s never felt this intense. Although he would never admit it aloud to anyone, Bad’s sleeping poor schedule was due to his desire to stay up and talk to him. At first it seemed platonic enough, wanting to get to know his newfound friend after trolling his mod interview. But he noticed that Skeppy’s flirtatious comments were more common when he was around Bad, and they even seemed to be bolder and more straightforward. It then grew into Bad finding himself look forward to recording with Skeppy, like a kid getting excited to see what’s in their big birthday present. When receiving a call, or even a simple text from Skeppy, he could feel his heart race, practically feeling the heartbeat in his head. Sweat would suddenly begin forming at the palms of his hands, his brain overthinking every interaction they had.

If his reactions were **this** fierce over online exchanges…

How worse would it be if they talked in person?

Bad shook his head, crawling into bed and being followed by Rat, who rested by his feet after getting comfortable. Pulling the sheets over his body, he drifted off to sleep, attempting to think about anything but his best friend. 

-

“Choose Bad. Is it me or the egg?”

“Skeppy I…Um…” Bad looked down at his hands and suddenly the power of the egg felt heavier. The blood vine intertwined with his fingers. “Why am I choosing between you both?”

“Why are you hesitating so much?” Skeppy’s one question was enough to send a shiver down Bad’s spine. He had a point, he never hesitated before when asked to choose. So why was it so hard to answer today? 

“I…I don’t know, Skeppy,” he looked at the massive egg, attempting to avoid eye contact with his best friend. “I have just felt more drawn to the egg lately,” he rested a hand against it gently, feeling its surface heat up his palms. “It…It talks to me. We’re…connected! I can feel what it needs and I feel like I’m the only one who can care for it.”

He tried to lift his hand up away from the egg's surface, but it felt glued down. Using his other hand, he attempted to pry his hand out, but it only got him more stuck. Slight panic rising, Bad looked up and he could see Skeppy’s lips move, but no words came out. In fact, he noticed quickly that no sound was entering his ears except for the egg’s whispers. As the whispers continued to fill his head, his vision blurred, the blue silhouette of Skeppy becoming less and less recognizable. His light surroundings were replaced by sharp and bright, glowing red vines, blocking out Skeppy completely from him. 

_He was alone._

-

Bad woke up in a panic, his back and forehead being covered with a thin layer of sweat, contrasting with his cold room. 

He sat up and looked around to take in where he was, almost as if he was expecting to wake up in the same suffocating, red vine cocoon his nightmare had him engulfed in. Thankfully he was safe in his room, being given some small relief to know he wasn’t completely alone with Rat there still by his feet.

Bad squinted and read the clock to check the time. 

4:14.

He rubbed his temples, being annoyed at how little he slept this past week. This time felt different from the other nights. This time, he had a nightmare.

With **Skeppy** being the main focus. Or more specifically, him being separated by Skeppy. 

It wasn’t a complete secret Bad would be upset by the thought of being away from Skeppy, but it’s never felt like **that**. 

“Why did I even have that dream? And why did it feel so _real_ ?” Bad’s finger instinctively reached up to scratch his nose. “I’ve never felt *this* bad over a dream before. Is it because it involved that dumb egg?” He buried his face into his hands, trying not to move the rest of his body. It’s not like he could do so anyway, he felt almost restricted by how frozen the nightmare left him. Bad could feel his eyes begin to water, his throat tightening as he fought against his urge to cry. 

“Maybe it wasn’t the egg that made me feel terrible…maybe it was Skeppy?”


	2. The Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow thank u for all of the kudos on the first chapter !
> 
> dont forget to wish Skeppy a happy birthday (on Jan. 17) !! Manz is old now

_ping_

Bad looked over at the desk next to his bed, reaching over and reading the notification coming from his phone. 

“i cant sleep is it ok if i call u?”

Bad rubbed his eyes, wiping away any tears that fell down his cheeks. This is such a weird coincidence…First he has a nightmare involving Skeppy, and now he suddenly gets a text message from him? It was all happening too fast yet slow simultaneously. 

“Of course :)”

A few seconds after he sent the message Skeppy’s name lit up on Bad’s phone screen. He took a deep breath and pressed answer, putting him on speaker. “Hello?”

“Hey Bad…” Skeppy’s usual energetic and high pitched voice contrasted with his tired one. His voice was now deeper and he seemed to speak slightly slower. 

“What’s going on? Are you ok?”

“Uh…Yeah I am. I just can’t sleep is all.” 

Bad noticed the hesitation in his voice, but chalked it off to him just being tired, ”Awww, I’m sorry Skep. Do you just want me to talk to you to help?”

“Uh-Yeah…Sure that would help.” 

“Ok then…What do you wanna talk about then?”

“Hmm…Did I wake you up with my text?”

Now it was Bad’s turn to hesitate with his answer, ”Um…No you didn’t. I couldn’t really sleep either if I’m gonna be honest.”

“How come?”

“When did this turn into an interview, Skeppy?”

There was a moment of silence between the two. For a second Bad thought Skeppy already fell back asleep but his voice chimed through the speaker, ”I was just curious. You don’t have the best sleeping schedule either, Bad.” 

“I know I know-“ Ironic that Skeppy was the reason for that, ”-but alright if it will ease your curiosity…I couldn’t sleep cause I had a…dream.”

Another moment of silence. It somehow seemed louder compared to a dramatic reaction from Skeppy. 

“What happened in the dream?”

Bad could feel his heart beat faster and his palms grow clammy. He barely had time to process the dream even _happened_ now he has to tell the person **in** the dream what happened? Well he knew he doesn’t _have_ to tell Skeppy, but it was impossible to lie to him without feeling nauseous. Perhaps he could try to dodge the question and change the subject?

“I mean it was kind of dumb anyway…You really don’t wanna hear about it.”

“No, it’s okay, Bad. I wanna hear about it, I’m sure it’s not dumb.”

“…Um…You were in the dream…” Bad swore that his heartbeat would wake up Rat if it were any louder. He gingerly took the blanket covering his legs off, hoping that it would help ease how sweaty he was feeling. 

“Oh…And…What was I doing?” Skeppy’s voice seemed more alert, his words not as slurred but voice still deep. 

“Well you weren’t…Really…Doing much it was more so you were _there_.”

“Then why do you sound so nervous telling me about the dream?”

“Cause! Hm.” He inhaled deeply, ”It involved the egg, Skep.” 

“…Oh. I see. I’m sorry Bad.”

“It’s ok! It’s not your fault it was just my brain being dumb. The egg had its… vines capture me and I couldn’t see or hear anything. It took me away from-” He stopped himself, ”…the world. It took me away from the world. The DreamSMP world, I mean…” He wasn’t sure why he kept talking. Maybe it was his natural need to tell Skeppy everything. Well… Almost everything. Nausea crept up in his stomach as he felt his forehead grow warmer.

“And…that’s why you can’t sleep?”

“Yeah pretty much. How come _you_ can’t sleep?” 

“I’m not sure…” Bad could tell, even through phone, that his best friend wanted to say more. “It’s just been hard to sleep recently. I don’t know the exact reason though."

“Maybe it's because you eat nothing but fast food,” Bad teased, giving Rat a soft pet on her head. 

“Hey I’ve been making food at home!”

“Microwaving old Chick-Fil-A sandwiches doesn’t count as cooking, you potato.”

“I’m not microwaving sandwiches!” Skeppy’s voice cracked as he tried to quietly yell, causing Bad to smile and hide a laugh. 

“Okay…Whatever you say.”

“I can _feel_ your judgement through the phone.”

“Maybe there is a little judgement. But hey, it’s _good_ judgement!”

“… **How**?”

“Well I’m judging you so you can make better choices, Skeppy. I would want my best friend to make the best decisions for himself so he’s healthier _and_ happier.” 

“Jokes on you, I’m only one of those things.”

Bad’s eyes widened. “Hm? One of those things…?”

Some hesitance was felt on the other line,”…Uh-Mhm…Yeah.”

“Are you happier, Skeppy?”

“…I would say so, yeah.”

God did Bad need some water. He could feel his throat and mouth suddenly grow drier with every spoken word. “Did getting that diamond play button make you happier?” he teased. 

Skeppy let out a quiet chuckle, ”I mean yeah, who wouldn’t be excited getting something like that? But that wasn’t my original answer.”

“Then…what _was_ your original answer?”

“It’s you, Bad.”

What?

“What?”

“It’s you. You make me _so_ much happier. More than a play button ever could.”

Bad tried to contain his excitement,”Aww Skeppy, that’s so nice…You make me happier too. I don’t think I would be where I am today without you-your help.” 

Yeah that totally sounded less gay and suspicious. 

He kept talking,“To be honest, I don’t care if you’re given a thousand play buttons or none, I would still want to be with you, Skeppy.” Oh shoot that sounded really gay. “I mean like- _friends_ with you, Skeppy. **Best** friends, obviously you’re my best friend!” Smooth.

“…Nice one, Bad,” Skeppy didn’t seem harsh when saying that, but Bad could tell that there was an upsetting tone hidden in his voice. 

“I’m sorry, Geppy! You’re not usually this *sappy* to me…” 

“Maybe it’s ‘cause I’m tired…Watch out, you have me in a vulnerable state. I could confess anything to you right now. I probably won't remember either after I finally go to sleep.”  
Ideas and scenarios ran through Bad’s mind. Anything? So he could just flat out confess that he may or may not have a crush on his best friend and he wouldn’t remember? Maybe, *maybe* he could chalk it up to Skeppy just hearing things due to how little sleep he got. Wait no-That would be pretty wrong to do…Bad can’t lie to him he’s already nauseous enough having this weirdly sentimental conversation. It was too late, well, early to think.

Bad took a glance at the blinking red clock.

4:43.

He erased all of the, arguably selfish, ideas from his head,“I think that’s just a sign you should try to go back to sleep, you muffin head.”

“Mmm…You’re right…I should try to go back to sleep…” A loud yawn followed his muffled response. He could hear Skeppy move around in his bed, the sound of the bedsheets being noticeable in the background. 

Bad noticed from his tone that he seemed disappointed, almost as if Skeppy _wanted_ to confess something. Or vise versa: wanting _him_ to confess something. He figured if either of them were going to admit anything, they should be more rested and have a clearer head. 

“Alright you potato. Try to get some rest, ok?”

“Ok ok I will…Thanks for talking with me for a bit,” He fought through a yawn as he spoke, his words nearly blending together, “’Night Bad.” 

“Goodnight Skep…Love you.” Skeppy didn’t hear that last part, he already hung up after Bad said ‘goodnight’. Bad stared at his phone, his pale, faded reflection now present on the phone screen. With Skeppy’s voice gone, he could now clearly hear and feel how hard his heart was pounding. The dryness in his throat suddenly became more prominent, so he got up and headed to the kitchen quietly to get himself a glass of water. 

_It’s normal for friends to say “ love you” to each other...It’s normal for **me** to say that to my friends...I do it all the time._

**_So why did it feel different when saying it to Skeppy?_ **

Skeppy’s just his best friend...That’s probably why...That is...for sure why. He’s known Skeppy the longest out of all of everyone in their friend group so naturally it would feel different when he says he loves him! It’s not like he wishes to do anything romantic with him. What do couples do together anyway?

Bad took several gulps of water. 

Well couples always talk to each other...But that’s true for any relationship, platonic or otherwise. Couples also get jealous sometimes, especially if the person you’re jealous of got to see your best friend before you did. That is a reasonable reason to be jealous of someone! Of course it was a little bit dumb to be jealous of an event that you could have done first. But! As they’ve talked about, they both want to be at 100% when meeting each other in person for the very first time. It didn’t help that Bad had his own personal insecurities about the meetup. 

To begin with he wasn’t the most confident in his appearance, made quite obvious by the lack of facecam on his recent streams. Skeppy often assured him though, that Bad was _pretty_ , and that he would be more than happy to see him no matter what. That second part was made obvious enough, especially with the amount of comments and posts he always makes about being distraught that he didn’t get to meet up with Bad this time ‘round. He knows that Skeppy only really says these things to hype the meet up to his followers, but this only brings out his other main insecurity about it. 

His glass felt hefy in his palms, daring to slip out. 

What if the expectation disappointed Skeppy and everyone else? What would they even do when they meet up? Play Minecraft? They basically do that everyday already so why would being there in person even make a difference?

_Cause you could touch him._

Wait.  
Hang on what.

Water nearly splashed onto Bad’s floor, his face becoming as red as his Minecraft skin. He carefully placed the half empty glass on his bedside table, cracking a small smile to see that Rat was still fast asleep. His thoughts quickly went back to Skeppy. 

But... _Touch_ him um...No? No. Well not like **that** but... _Hugging_ him would be nice. Best friends hug all the time. Friends in general hug all the time, right? Right. It’s also socially acceptable for friends to hold hands sometimes in a non-romantic sense! So having thoughts about holding his best friend’s hand isn’t that out of pocket. 

Bad’s eyes dropped to his hands. He imagined how big they would be compared to Skeppy’s. Although he hasn’t told the other directly he wanted to compare hand sizes, it would be a lie to say he hasn’t thought about asking him. Deep down they both knew Skeppy is shorter, so it wouldn’t be strange to assume his hands would be smaller as well. From the brief moments he’s seen his hands, he noticed how uncharacteristically neat his nails appeared to be. 

Hang on what was he thinking about? Oh right. Stuff _friends_ do. 

Friends also buy each other stuff... Yep, friends do that all the time…

Totally normal for your friend to give you $50,000. Yep.

However...If all of this was normal. If everything that they do together was something Bad shouldn’t feel awkward about...Why did he feel weird?

Bad thought about it more. Thought about their relationship. He thought about the amount of times donors have asked him if he and Skeppy were dating, or if Bad had a crush on him. Those questions always seem to fluster him, so he tries to compose himself as quickly as possible. 

Wait.

Why would he get flustered in the first place? He didn’t-doesn’t have a crush on…

Hm. 

“I think,” Bad’s voice hesitated to leave his lips, ”No-I _know_...I have a crush on my best friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again this is my first fic so please leave a comment ! i love reading peoples reactions n such so it would be greatly appreciated :D !


	3. The Stream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry for the late update school has been kicking my ass )': 
> 
> cw : alcohol is consumed and mentioned a lot in this chapter ! plz take care of urself and dont use this chapter to trigger urself !

It was an understatement to say that Bad didn’t get a lot of sleep this week. But, of course, because he didn’t know when to quit he persisted in streaming often and editing new YouTube videos. He already took a small break when he got sick a few months ago, so he would feel bad if he just took another one. 

To be fair he wasn’t exactly _sick_ sick...Unless you saw as “dealing with new, discovered, excess amounts of emotions he’s ignored and denied for months” as being sick then...yeah he would be extremely sick. 

Even still, he decided to do a stream today, hopefully for at least 2 hours, just to practice some Bedwars so he could one day be better than…

Well just to be better at Bedwars. No need to be better than anyone in particular…

Bad hopped onto Twitch and opened up Minecraft, setting up his mic and camera so it aimed at Rat, who was resting on the bed as usual. His Twitter notifications were erupting on his phone, mostly comments from people who were excited he was going live after he tweeted the announcement out a few minutes ago. Although it wasn’t strange for him to solo stream, it was strange that Skeppy wasn’t flooding his DMs asking him to join in. Normally he spams his Twitter DMs first, then Discord, then his phone. But...there were no messages at _all_.

Oh! He’s just sleeping still! Yeah! That’s it! They were both having a hard time sleeping, so Skeppy must have gotten more rest! Yes, that is a logical explanation, no need to be suspicious of your best friend. 

…

That call button looked promising though. Bad knows Skeppy would answer, even in a deep sleep. It was impossible to get his sleepy voice erased from his mind. 

But that’s not the point. Bad is going to do a solo stream and that’s that. He doesn’t _need_ Skeppy...Yeah. Bad’s not a clingy type of friend let alone boyfriend.

No wait not boyfriend they’re not dating where did _that_ come from.

Friend. Best friend. That’s it. He’s not letting this crush get more out of hand. The nightmare conversation was already too much for him. The sooner he gets over this silly little crush the sooner his stress will go away, and hopefully the sooner his sleeping schedule gets better. 

Shaking his head, Bad adjusted his posture and began the livestream at last. 

“Hi everyone! Hope you’re all having a good day today. Nothing crazy for today’s stream, thought I could just _chill_ and read some donos as I practice some Bedwars.” As he greeted, the chat flooded with messages, mostly from fans saying hi or sending heart emojis. “I wanna get better so I can beat Skeppy more often.” Wow Bad. It’s barely been a minute since you started the stream and you’ve already mentioned him? Get a grip. But, how does one even calm down when so much is on your mind? What do they do in the movies?

Bad eyed his door. The kitchen would be just a few steps away, and in the kitchen there would be a fridge, and in the fridge there would be. Alcohol. 

No. No! He’s not going to be _that_ guy who just drinks his problems away! No no no and besides he’s streaming! He can’t drink on stream… **Again…**  
  
Well he _did_ say it was a chill stream today…

“Guys...Guess what! I have a surprise! Just give me a second to get it alright?” He quickly took off his headphones and headed for the kitchen. Opening the fridge, his eyes settled on just a few bottles of Mike’s Hard Lemonade. Grabbing a couple, he rushed back to his room, not wanting to keep the stream waiting. 

“Now-” He began talking, placing the bottles on his desk then putting his headphones back on,”I have a special beverage here. I usually don’t drink this on streams but...Like I said it’s just a chill stream today so a few drinks wouldn’t hurt.” The more he spoke, the more it sounded like he was just trying to convince himself that this was something fine to do. Again, he _has_ drunk on stream before, but today felt...more wrong. 

Oh well the drinks are already here right?

Bad opened one of the bottles, taking just a few sips. He doesn’t want to go all out at the beginning of the stream. “Ok guys! Bedwars time.” As he waited in the lobby for the game to start, he took a glance at the chat. Most of the chat was freaking out on how they’re witnessing Bad drinking alcohol on stream, but other users were telling him to just take care of himself. “Don’t worry guys I’m not going overboard with it or anything, I know my limits.” The Bedwars game started, so Bad turned his focus back to Minecraft. 

As he played the round, a dono popped up. _“Is there a special occasion as to why you’re drinking, Bad?”_ The robotic voice read off the question, Bad’s small drawn icon popping up along with it. 

“Hmmm...Nope. There’s not really...A special occasion.” Bad hoped that his hesitancy to answer the question was due to how focused he was on the game. Technically he wasn’t _lying_ , being in denial about having a crush on your best friend is not really a **special** occasion. 

Shockingly, Bad seemed to be doing relatively well in the game, him being left with three other players in the round. He saw out of the corner of the screen that a player on the magenta team was building a bridge towards his island, the player’s enchanted iron armor becoming clearer as he got closer. Since it was just solo, it should be easier to win in a fight against other solo teams, so Bad wasn’t too worried. 

“Oh no this person has enchanted armor guys. Luckily I used the hotdog method to protect my bed so I don’t die right away,” Bad’s cocky chuckle followed his confident statement. He whipped out his diamond sword, getting ready to hit the other player into the blocky abyss below. 

_“how come you’re not playing with skeppy today?”_

The robotic voice distracted Bad, the player jumping onto him and beginning to attack him, Bad’s hearts quickly going from red to grey. The next thing he processed...His screen flashed some text: **Game Over.**

Stupid dono. No it’s not a stupid question you’re just feeling a buzz from the alcohol is all. “Uhhh I’m not playing with Skeppy today cause I just thought I could read donos today! That’s all, don’t worry guys we’re not fighting or anything. I know how _attached_ you guys are to him.” More like **Bad's** attached to him. Thankfully, other donations asking Bad to either say happy birthday or hi to a person helped the chat forget about the weird tension he seemed to have hidden in his voice. 

The next round went a lot better, Bad constantly looking around to make sure no players caught him by surprise. “Don’t get distracted...don’t get distracted…” Bad verbally kept reminding himself, his words dragging along the sentence. He didn’t mean to do it on purpose, “it” being making his words last much longer than normal. It just wasn’t his usual routine to stream completely on his own like this, at least for long periods of time. Usually Skeppy would get right into the voice call or Quackity would come in and annoy him. But Bad decided that it was probably best to do something alone. 

As he waited in the lobby for another game, he took more sips of the lemonade. The irony set in as he put down the bottle, noticing it was half full. 

Having alcohol on stream and being all by yourself is probably _not the best idea…_ The hypocrisy was not lost on him. 

As if the chat was reading his mind, another dono came in as he built around his bed, _”Make sure ur taking care of urself, Bad. Don’t drink 2 much QwQ”_

“Don’t worry guys, I’ll be fine! I didn’t drink much _yet_ I only had half a bottle so far.” He read some of the concerned fans in the chat, ”I know what can happen if one drinks on stream...I know my limits and I know I’m not gonna say anything....I’m going to regret. I’ve had some DrunkBoyHalo moments before but they’re more _silly_ , embarrassing moments not like…’Oh no I have to delete everything’ moments. I mean-” Bad fought against other players as he kept talking,”-I know I sometimes avoid certain topics or questions...And I’m glad you guys are nice about it, you guys don’t pressure me to answer stuff, which I really appreciate. I appreciate you guys a lot!” As he gushed, he accidentally missed a part of his bridge, falling out of the Bedwars game. Surprisingly, he didn’t even let out a gurr of frustration or made a comment under his breath. 

“ **And** I appreciate Skeppy a lot too. Skeppy is my...best friend, my muffiny friend. He helped me get to where I am today and I...don’t know how to thank him, really.” The game was completely forgotten about now, Bad’s character just aimlessly jumping around the main server lobby, hopping from build to build. “Skeppy’s done so much for me, and sometimes I feel like I don’t give the same...I guess um...effort back? I don’t know, I just feel like sometimes I don’t do as much for him as he’s done for me.” 

His chat was flooded with disagreements towards his statements, telling Bad that he’s done a lot for Skeppy as well. Unfortunately, Bad couldn’t stop his tangent, failing to see the chat. “I just wish that Skeppy knew how much I-” Think about your words, Bad,”-care and love him.” 

**As a friend.**

**Say _"as a friend"_. Skeppy is just your friend.**

**He won’t be anything more. Or anything less.**

_Ring_

“Hm? Sorry guys my phone is calling. I mean-ringing! My phone is ringing. Oh it’s Skeppy! He’s probably watching that little muffinhead.” He paused Minecraft and picked up. 

“Hi Skep! Did you get some more sleep? I’m streaming by the way I wasn’t sure if you were watching.” Bad’s stomach seemed to flutter, contrasting with the growing pressure building in his chest. God, he _loves_ talking to his best friend, which is what makes it harder to not slip up and say the wrong thing around him. Yeah he was definitely regretting the alcohol consumption now. 

“Yeah I got some sleep...Can you mute your mic for a sec?”  
  
“Yeah sure, hang on,” Bad turned his attention to the stream,”Sorry guys give me a minute.” With that, he triple checked to make sure his mic was muted, and turned his attention back to Skeppy. “What’s going on, Skep?”

“Are you ok?”

“Huh? What? Of course I’m ok what makes you think I’m not?” He didn’t mean to sound offended, he was just caught off guard by Skeppy’s question. You would be too if you expected some sort of haha funny prank moment. But then again if it wasn’t serious Skeppy wouldn’t have asked him to mute his mic. Maybe Bad’s just been too chill during today’s stream. He had been drinking after all.

“I don’t know dude-” **Dude**. Bad hated that word when Skeppy used it. “You seem _off_ today. Is there something going on that I don’t know about?”

Yes. **You** are the thing going on that you don’t know about you muffinhead.

He sighed, ”I...I’m gonna tell you the truth Skeppy I’ve just...I just have had a lot on my mind that I’m not ready to talk about yet with you. Or anyone for that matter. I...” He glanced at the bottles on his desk. “I’ve just been a bit too emotional on stream today, I guess.”

The other line was quiet for a few seconds before Skeppy replied, ”...Alright Bad. Just...Just know that I’m here for you. I don’t want you to feel that you’re…lonely or anything...Also I know you’re drinking so just try not to go overboard with it ok?”

“I won’t I won’t. I haven’t had too much anyway. You don’t have to worry about me, you know? I can take care of myself,” His tone came off as unintentionally harsh. “I do appreciate you checking in on me though. Thank you.” 

“What are friends for?”  
  
 **Friends**.

Bad’s chest tightened, ”Did you need anything else, Skep?” 

“Uhhhhhh no. Sorry for disrupting your stream by the way.”

  
  
“No-Skeppy, you’re fine, I’m sure the stream understands.”

  
  
“I’ll talk to you later, Bad.”

  
“Alright, bye Skeppy,” Bad hoped the other could hear his smile through the other line. How could a phone call make him feel so energized yet so drained? Normally talking with Skeppy filled him up with energy, even if it was late at night. Maybe he felt drained because of the whole...you know.

**Crush** thing. 

Oh well. 

Bad turned back to his computer and stared at the bottle. The transparent pale yellow liquid seemed to call his name as he continued to see his stream in the background. Shrugging, he took the bottle and drank the rest of it, regretting that he forgot to bring a bottle of water as well. Taking in a deep breath, he unmuted his mic, “Sorry if that took a bit guys!” He took another breath, feeling the effects of the drink already from how fast he chugged it. “I’m going to do a couple more rounds of Bedwars then I’m going to go wind down because I’m gonna be honest guys...I took a **big** chug of my _special beverage._ I forgot to bring water so the effects are really getting to me.” Bad let out a playful giggle at the end of his sentence, waiting in the lobby for a new round. 

The chat insisted that he leaves to get water and food, even suggesting to stop the stream overall. “Guys,,,I’m going to be fine this isn’t my first rodeo.” As the round began, both him and the stream could notice that he was playing slower. “When _was_ the first time I got drunk? Hm…” He thought for a bit as he, of course, did his hotdog method. “I believe the first time I drank was with my family, and we were at...a wedding! Yeah, a cousin’s wedding I remember. My family has _never_ seen me drunk before so they were trying to get me drunk to see how I was, so they got me this fruity drink. Plot twist: I didn’t know it had a _lot_ of alcohol in it! It tasted so good so I just...kinda kept drinking them. Luckily someone drove me home afterwards I didn’t drive drunk ok? Don’t drink and drive guys!” 

The robotic dono voice popped in as Bad finished up his story, _”will u and skeppy drink together when yall meet up?”_  
  
“Oh! Hmm....I hope so! I think it would be pretty fun for us to drink together. Hopefully maybe we have at least one other person to be sober cause ideally we would _both_ drink. But hnnn...I wouldn’t be mad if it was just the two of us drinking in my house or something. Actually that would be ideal.” He let out an almost childish gasp, “It would be like a date!” Bad didn’t even process what he just said aloud to his thousands of viewers. He just admitted he _wants_ to be alone with Skeppy. **That** part isn’t bad it’s the part where **t** **hey would both be drunk and he called it a _DATE_.**

It wasn’t until one of his mods sent him a message did some of his clarity set in. Oh no no no nononono he _had_ to end the stream and private it **ASAP**. 

“Guys thank you so much for the nice donos and for being patient with me-” _Don’t panic don’t panic don’t panic_ “-But the drink is really getting to me so I’m gonna end the stream. I’m gonna go eat and drink water and make sure you guys do that too! Goodbye! Love you guys!” He did his best in hiding the utter breakdown that was beginning to form as his stream ended. With the last of the chat disappearing, he hastily went to private the stream, praying to any god that listened that no one clipped him. 

He could hear his phone ringing on his desk, Skeppy’s name popping up. 

Placing the phone face down, he got up and plopped onto the bed, his reddening face looking up at the ceiling. 

The phone continued to ring, covering up the silent sobs Bad let out under his breath, regret and shame growing in his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i have a twt now ! its mx_boron plz follow it ;3c


	4. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw : mentions of nausea/feeling sick ! take care of yourself and plz dont purposely trigger urself (:

Bad doesn’t know how long he cried for before passing out on his bed. He was awoken by a small white ball of whimpering fur, licking his face. His eyes opened slowly, followed by a series of rapid blinks as he tried to fully wake himself up. Rat looked at him with large, black eyes, which were filled with worry for her owner. Bad found the strength to sit up and pet her, calming her whimpering down and picking her up to hold her like a baby. For a moment, he seemed to forget all of his previous problems, only focusing on petting Rat and giving her soft kisses on her white, furry forehead. 

However the memories of last night began to fade in, along with a low pounding headache, to his dismay. After finding the motivation to, he got up, placing Rat on the bed, he headed to his desk. Spotting his phone face down filled him with a sense of dread, knowing he would have an abysmal amount of messages from- 

Well you know who, who else would it be?

Holding his breath, Bad picked up his phone and began to read through all of his notifications, noticing right away that 90% of them were from Skeppy. There were some notifications from Spifey and Vurb as well, but they weren’t the priority right now. A series of Discord DMs, Twitter DMs, text messages, then finally some missed phone calls were all from Skeppy. 

_ Skeppy: bad. _

_ Skeppy: bad _

_ Skeppy: baaad _

_ Skeppy: BAD!! _

_ Skeppy: ANSWER ME!  
_ _  
_ _ Skeppy: plz _

_ Skeppy: if u answer i wil give you mufins _

_ Skeppy: ANSWER AND I WILL LET YOU BEET ME IN BEDWARZ!! _

_ Skeppy: AAAAA _

Similar, countless, messages were sent. Thankfully, Skeppy didn’t leave any voicemails for Bad to listen to following the missed calls. 

“Ugh. Hnn…” Bad let out a groan, massaging his head as the pounding felt heavier in his skull. He should really go and get some food and water, since he forgot to do so last night due to...Well _emotions_.

He darted his head out of his bedroom, staring into the dark hallway and squinting to make out the shapes of the fridge and counter in the kitchen. He hadn’t realized how dark and late it actually was...Oh how screwed his sleeping schedule is now, as if it wasn’t messed up before…

Sitting back on his chair, he decided to shoot Skeppy a text back. 

_ Bad: hi owo _

The text back was instant.

_ Skeppy: DONT OWO ME BAD!! WHAT HAPPENED?? _

_ Bad: with what? _

_ Skeppy: LAST NIGHT! First u end ur stream super quickly then u ignore me!? _

_ Skeppy: I was super worried dude :( u were drinking on stream so FORGIVE ME FOR BEING SCARED!!! _

Bad sighed. Skeppy has a valid reason for being upset at him, no wonder he spammed him with all of those messages. Last night was so overwhelming for him that he forgot to really take care of himself, which must have been why his head was increasing in pain. 

Bad: I'm sorry Skeppy...I was really tired last night so I just passed out and took a nap :( 

_ Skeppy: at least u slept. Is ur hangover strong?? _

_ Bad: a little bit...I was going right now to get food and water :3 _

  
The three dots popped up...Then disappeared...Then popped up...Then disappeared again....Then popped up one last time.

  
  
_ Skeppy: Is it okay if I call u while u do? _

_ Bad: Of course! owo _

As he got up to head to the kitchen, his phone rang. 

“Hi Geppy!”

“BAD!”   
  
He pulled the phone away from his ear a few centimeters. “Ow-Hey! I have a headache, Skep.”  
  
  
“Small payback for you ignoring me.”

“Hnn…” Bad groaned in annoyance, walking clumsily to the kitchen and flipping a light on, closing his eyes for a moment so he wasn’t overwhelmed by the sudden brightness.   
  


“You’re getting water and food now, right?”  
  
  
“Mhm. Hmm..Let’s see…” He opened a cabinet and observed its contents, “Microwave ramen or microwave rice?”  
  


“What flavor is the ramen?”  
  
  
“Beef.”  
  
  
“The rice. You probably want something bland anyways. I don’t know much about how to treat a hangover, actually.”  
  


“Then why did you call me?” Bad asked, opening the rice container and sticking it in the microwave. He set the time to a minute and watched it spin around slowly through the door.  
  
  
“I just...Wanted to see if you were still okay.”  
  
  
“Yeah but I could have told you in a text, Skeppy.”   
  


“I know how you are! You can ‘owo’ all you want through text but I can tell if you’re lying. I called you so I can make sure you’re actually taking care of yourself, Bad. You sometimes can be a bit…”   
  
Bad’s eyes focused on the spinning rice. “A bit…?” He echoed.   
  


Skeppy sighed, “You just sometimes forget to take care of yourself. You always check in on me and make sure I don’t do or say anything stupid when I drink.”  
  
  
“Yeah! Because that is what a good best friend does!”   
  


“Best friend?”  
  
  
_No please don’t be my best friend, be my **partner**. My **boyfriend**. _

“Of course, Skeppy! You’re my best friend.” He felt his voice nearly crack as he dug a plastic spoon into the “cooked” rice.  
  
  
“Hm…” Skeppy hummed.  
  
  
“Hm?”  


  
“Why does it feel like you’re lying to me?”

  
Bad nearly dropped the poor, plain rice on the floor, thankful that he didn’t. He let out an uncomfortable laugh under his breath, “Ah-hah-What?”  
  
  
“You are! I can tell in your voice!” Skeppy didn’t seem to be upset from his tone of voice, but more so ready to tease him, almost proud that he caught Bad off guard.   
  


“NO! Of course I’m not lying! Skeppy you’re my best friend and I love you. Because you’re my closest friend.”  
  
  
Smooth as ever, Bad.

Skeppy hummed again, “Hmm...I know...You’re my best friend too. I don’t know, you’ve just...You’re just giving me a weird vibe right now. Your stream last night even was...It just seemed different.”  
  


“Maybe because I was _drinking_ , Geppy.” He tried to keep composure, taking a few bites of the rice. Having food in his system helped his headache a bit, the pounding not being as strong as before.  
  
  
“Maybe. I feel like it’s something else.”

  
“Well there’s nothing I’m lying about. You’re just being a little paranoid muffin.”

  
More humming from Skeppy’s end, hinting that he was still in deep thought, “...Bad, you know you can tell me anything, right? I’m not going to stop being friends with you no matter what it is.”   
  
  
“What if I was a murderer, Skep?”  
  
  
“I’m serious!”  
  
  
“I’m serious too! What _if_ I was a murderer, Skeppy?” Bad desperately wanted to make the conversation more lighthearted, he could feel his nausea begin to grow. Even though it wasn’t a _lie_ lie...Avoiding telling the entire truth to Skeppy just made him sick. Well-sicker than he already was feeling. 

“Bad…” Skeppy sighed, his tone changing and his voice getting deeper.  
  


“Hnn…” Bad set down the half-eaten rice on the kitchen counter. He doesn’t think he’s going to finish it.  
  


“Can you talk to me?”  
  
  
“About what? I’m telling you, Skeppy I’m not lying to you about you being my best friend!”  
  


“But there’s something else going on with you! I can _sense_ it.”  
  


His nausea grew, his hands also turning cold and shaky, the chills spreading throughout his body, even with his hoodie on. Grabbing the rice container, Bad scurried back to his room, putting Skeppy on speaker. Sitting at his computer, he places his hands into his hoodie’s pockets, hoping to warm up his hands. The phone rested on top of the desk, Bad watching intensely as he tried to keep his breath steady.   
  


“Bad?”  
  


“I’m sorry I just need a minute.”  
  
  
Skeppy, for once, actually was quiet and was patient with Bad. He didn’t even breathe loudly. He just simply waited for Bad to calm down and collect his thoughts.   
  


Bad began to fidget with his hands, “I’m...I’m not lying when I say you’re my best friend, Skeppy.”  
  
  
“...But?”  
  
  
“But...There *is* something else...It’s-It’s not easy for me to...say this aloud so...I’m sorry if I’m being kind of vague.”

  
“That’s okay, you can take as much time as you need, Bad. I’m here to listen. I won’t make any stupid jokes or comments.”   
  


“Okay... okay um…Gosh, this is really hard to say, I’m sorry. Uh...Well the reason why I’ve been acting so _weird_ is...When I say. When I call us ‘ _best friends_ ’ it just...bothers me.” Bad could feel his throat tighten, small tears forming at the corners of his eyes, stinging them a tad. He didn’t want to cry, god, he found this entire thing a bit stupid. Confessing to your best friend when you’re not even entirely sure if they like you back. They made so much content together, so if he were to ruin their friendship...He doesn’t know what would happen.    
  
  
“Why does it bother you?” Skeppy finally asked after a minute of silence. 

  
Bad sniffled, “It bothers me because...well...I don’t want us to be best friends. Wait, that sounded really bad I meant like…I’m sorry, this is really hard.” His voice cracked as he apologized, fingers fidgeting faster under his hoodie pockets.   
  


“It’s okay, Bad. I’m here.”  
  
  
“I don’t want to be your best friend because I...I would want you to be...something _more_ than a best friend.” One of his hands left his pockets, going up to wipe away the thin streams of tears going down his chilling face.  
  
  
“Like...a boyfriend?” Skeppy said ‘ _boyfriend_ ’ as if it was a foreign word he’s never said before. Somehow, he was able to say it with gentleness...The kind of gentle tone he found himself talking in when him and Bad would stream together late at night and just chat.   
  


Bad nodded in response to his question, realizing after that Skeppy couldn’t see him, so he mumbled out a reply, “M..Mhm…Yeah…”  
  
  
Another minute of silence passed, Bad becoming completely immobile, with only his hand occasionally going up his face to clear it of tears.   
  


“So...You’re telling me that you have...that you like me?” The other asked. It was hard for Bad to guess how he was feeling now, noticing that Skeppy’s voice seemed almost...monotone.  
  
  
Bad mustered up the courage to continue speaking, “Y...Yeah...I _like_ like you.”  
  
  
What is he in frickin’ middle school? 

He continued, “I like-...love you. As a best friend and...in a romantic sense.” 

“You would...want me to be your boyfriend?” Skeppy repeated.  
  
  
“ **Yes** , Skeppy. I would want you to be my boyfriend! That’s why I’ve been acting weird, that’s why I had the drunk stream, and that’s why I haven’t been talking to you as much as before!” Bad doesn’t mean to yell. Hell, he’s not even yelling, he’s just raising his voice, with it cracking every few syllables. Which is something he doesn’t want to do, but having to repeat this embarrassing confession is pushing his buttons and running his patience thin.   
  


“...Oh.”  
  
  
Oh?  
  
  
**Oh?**  
  
  
“Is that...All you have to say?” Bad asked, feeling a whirlwind of emotions. Skeppy was still being hard to read through voice, his lack of expression not helping at _all_ .   
  


“Wh-No! No I am...thinking a lot right now actually I just...Just processing it, I guess.”  
  
  
“Is it...Like a good processing or a bad processing?” He sniffled, cleaning his leaking nose with the sleeve of his hoodie. Gross, but he had to wash the hoodie anyway.  
  


“It’s...a process for sure.”  
  
  
“Skeppy!”  
  
  
“It’s a good process! I’m...not upset if that’s what you’re worried about, Bad. I had suspected that maybe you…”  
  


“That I?”  
  
  
“...Weren’t...straight.”  
  
  
“Gee, was it obvious?” Bad chuckled under his breath, not wanting Skeppy to think he was genuinely upset by the statement.  
  
  
“Well not only that but I kind of thought you had legitimate feelings for me.”  
  
  
“Again. Gee, was it obvious? I know I don’t… _say_ I’m not...straight, but. I don’t know, I just don’t say anything about it. I feel like there isn’t really a _need_ to.” He couldn’t help but laugh uncomfortably, not wanting to cry more. He’s already had to wipe his face too many times, noticing his sleeves are getting damp.   
  


“Well you always make jokes and stuff with me. I just thought at first that it was all like...a part of an act or something. I don’t know. It started to feel more real when we started talking more about meeting up. I know it’s a running joke at how much you seem to avoid meeting up but I have thought about why. I thought ‘ _Maybe he doesn’t actually want to meet up with me at all. Maybe he thinks I’m annoying or too clingy and if he meets with me I’ll never leave him_ ’.”

  
“Aww...Skeppy I wouldn’t be upset if you never leave me.”  
  
  
“Do you mean that?”  
  
  
“Of course I do. I mean, I did just admit that I want to be your boyfriend so...That shouldn’t be too surprising,” He let out a soft laugh, truly just wanting to stop feeling so sorry for himself. This day-past few days actually-has been leaving Bad to feel so pathetic.   
  


“You do have a point there...”  
  


“Skeppy the reason why I didn’t want to meet up with you isn’t because I don’t like you or anything. It’s the complete opposite. I didn’t lie when I said I wanted to be at 100% when I meet you in person. I just...was confused on how I felt about you. I wasn’t sure if it was platonic or romantic feelings I had for you and well...It’s pretty corny to say but when I talk with you I feel...just a lot better. Once I came to the realization that I had romantic feelings for you I found myself getting more easily flustered when we chatted. I thought to myself ‘ _Gosh, if I react this much only through text messages how am I gonna be when we talk in person?_ ’.”

Another minute of silence followed Bad’s words.

“I hope you can kinda...understand why I haven’t been too keen on meeting up yet,” He let out a somber chuckle at the end.   
  


“Bad...Whatever reason or reasons you have for not wanting to meet up with me, I will understand. I know I poke fun at you a lot for it but I’m...Well okay I’m a bit bothered by it but still. Don’t feel pressured to meet up with me if you still don’t feel 100% to do it.”   
  


“...Thanks, Skeppy. That means a lot.”  
  
  
Yet another minute of silence. He must admit, it felt really good to get his feelings out and actually say everything out loud. He just wished it wasn’t to the person who was causing these feelings in the first place. 

“Hey Bad is it...is it alright if I also...admit something?”  
  
  
“Of course, Geppy. What’s going on?”  
  
  
Bad wasn’t sure if Skeppy was about to admit if he also wanted to be his boyfriend, or admit he doesn’t want to talk to him ever again. Maybe he would fall somewhere in the middle and they would just both forget that Bad ever confessed his feelings to Skeppy. They would just go back to bickering back and forth, go back to suffering an onslaught of jokes on Twitter, go back to their friends constantly hinting at the fact they may be dating, and go back to pretending everything is fine. 

“I haven’t...been entirely honest with you. When I tell you that _I’m_ 100% ready to meet up with you...That’s...kinda a lie…”

He waited for Skeppy to keep talking.

“I mean-Of course I wanna meet up with you! But a small part of me thinks that...maybe I wasn’t as ready as I thought because I...Also wasn’t...entirely sure how I felt about you.”  
  
  
Bad let a few moments of silence pass, “What are you trying to say?”

  
  
“I’m trying to say that...I think I may...like you how you like me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes , all of skeppys txt message misspells are on purpose ! that boy cannot spell properly /lh /t


	5. The Only Exception

“I’m trying to say that...I think I may...like you how you like me.” 

“Like...Romantically?”   
  


“...Yeah…”

“Wh-” Bad stopped himself from asking the obvious. But he couldn’t help thinking _’I thought Skeppy is straight?’_ Of course he would be the last person to put a label on someone, but when you have a crush on your best friend, knowing if they even like the same gender is a thought that’s going to cross your mind. 

He inhaled, “So you’ve...thought about...being my boyfriend?”

“A little bit. I’ve been...I don’t know, for me everything is just...A lot? I guess? It’s hard to put into words but...I’ve only ever liked and dated girls before. And even then, my dating experience pool isn’t exactly extravagant. So when the thoughts of you and I dating came across my mind...I don’t know, I wasn’t really _upset_ by it. I guess I was also confused on seeing if it was just...Me loving my best friend platonically, or if there really is romantic feelings. Maybe I was in denial about it, ‘cause like I said I never felt this way about another guy before.”

“So I’m an exception?” Bad’s words came out before he could stop himself.

Skeppy chuckled, “I guess so, yeah.”

“I mean...Skeppy thank you for sharing that with me. I know this isn’t easy...This whole thing isn’t easy.”

“You know what part _is_ easy for me?”

“What’s that?”

“Just...Talking to you is easy. Even if it’s about hard topics like this.”

“Aw, Skeppy. That means a lot, thank you. I’m glad I can be here for you.”

“Even with...previous relationships I’ve had...I had to hide some aspects of myself around them but...With you, it’s different. I just feel safe.” Skeppy’s tone was the most delicate it’s ever been before. Bad swore he could hear a slight crack in his voice.

“The feeling is mutual, trust me. I don’t really talk about it but I haven’t had the...greatest experiences with relationships. It’s hard for me to trust others so...I guess that’s also why I knew I liked you romantically. I trust you, Skeppy.”

“I trust you too, Bad.”

“ ‘M glad to hear that…” Bad chuckled, his eyes watering ever so slightly. They weren’t sad tears, he was just overwhelmed with everything they were talking about. It wasn’t exactly a good or bad cry. Just a cry. 

“Hey Bad?” Skeppy asked after a moment of silence.

“Mhm?”

“What...So what happens now?” 

The question put Bad on a hold. To be honest, he never thought he would ever get this far. He knows they both like each other...platonically **and** romantically. What was stopping them from getting together? Why didn’t this feel right?

“I...I don’t know? I mean, usually we would like...Ask each other out?”  
  
  
“...But?”  
  


“But...I don’t know, right now it just. Doesn’t seem right.”

A loud sigh was heard over the phone, “Thank goodness! Bad, I lik- _love_ you but no offense I don’t want to ask you out while you have a hangover.”  
  


Bad smiled, “It’s not as bad as it was when I woke up, Skep.”  
  
  
“Still! This isn’t exactly the story you wanna tell people when asked how we got together. _‘Yeah Bad was drunk the night before and I decided to call him and ask why he’s been acting so weird!’_ It would be a memorable story, though.” 

The two let out hearty laughs, the mood lighting up like a sleeping computer monitor. 

“So what I’m hearing is...You want to...get together?” Bad tried not to let his smile sound obvious when he spoke. 

  
“Correct.”  
  
  
“Just not right now?”  
  
  
“Correct again. Oh! And **I** want to ask you out. I...I want to do it when I feel 100% ready to.”  
  


“Hmm...I’m okay with that...Have some _anticipation_ for me, alright,” Bad’s widening smile could be heard through his playful tone. “This was like...probably the best way this conversation could have ended.”  
  


“What would be the worst?”  
  


“You block me.”  
  
  
“Bad! Block you ‘cause you wanna date me?”  
  
  
“Well-yeah!”  
  
  
“If anything you’re just helping my ego,” Bad could imagine the large, smug, smirk Skeppy had on his face.   
  


“ _And_ you’re helping mine...Ever so slightly.” 

  
“Don’t forget you’re super cute, Bad,” small, lighthearted giggles escaped Skeppy’s mouth as he complimented him.   
  


Bad blushed, “I _know_ I’m cute, Skeppy! ...Thank you, you potato.”   
  


“Hehe. You’re welcome.”

Bad took a moment to lean back and process everything that just happened. After a drunk stream and having a poor attempt of recovering from a hangover, him and his best friend confessed their feelings for each other. Although a small part of him is sad he can’t call Skeppy his boyfriend yet, every other part of him is pretty relieved about it. It’s not that he doesn’t love Skeppy, it was more that he would rather start calling him **boyfriend** once he was ready. From what Skeppy implied, Bad is the first _man_ Skeppy has ever romantically loved. 

It was a struggle for Bad to figure out if his feelings were platonic or romantic, so he can only imagine how much harder it was for Skeppy to figure **that** out…

Bad’s eyes shifted to his desk, observing the slight mess he made from the stream, bottles and a half-eaten rice bowl sitting sadly. He shifted his chair to face the rest of his room, specifically his bed. He saw how disarray his sheets and blankets were, noticing a pillow was also left on the floor. Of course, on his bed, Rat laid in her usual, comfy spot, even with the bed all messed up. The bed looked tempting to go and lay in, but Bad knew he should get at least a bit of work done. 

“...Hey Geppy?”  
  


“Yes?”  
  


“Is it ok if I talk to you later? I wanna get some editing done then clean my room up a bit.” He shifted back to his desk, spotting the empty bottles of Mike’s Hard Lemonade. “It...isn’t the cleanest right now,” he let out a nervous chuckle.   
  


“Yeah! Of course, dude! Um-I probably shouldn’t say _‘dude’_ anymore? Uh-Of course! I should do some work as well but...we’ll see,” Skeppy’s mischievous tone was present once more. “Can you...Can you text me if you’re up to talking again later on today?”  
  


“I will, I will. I know if I don’t you’ll spam every social media I own anyway-”  
  


“HEY!”  
  


“WHAT? It’s true!”   
  


“It’s not!...Okay maybe a little-” Skeppy mumbled.  
  


“Ha!”   
  


“GO DO YOUR WORK!”  
  


“Okay okay! Bye Skeppy.” 

  
“Bye Bad!” Skeppy’s cheerful farewell filled Bad with missing determination. When Skeppy’s name disappeared from his phone, he practically got up with energy. He wasn’t sure if his burst of motivation was because he finally got his feelings out, or because Skeppy reciprocated those feelings. Hell, it could be because of both. Whatever the reasons were, he wasn’t complaining.

Bad decided to just leave the bed for last, wanting to let Rat rest as much as she wanted, and instead aiming for the trash that dirtied his desk.

As he cleaned up his floor, from any rogue trash or forgotten clothes, he found himself feeling more relaxed. This is the most relaxed he’s felt in weeks. Bad felt as if it was easier to breathe now that he’s not so tense. Man, as cheesy as others make it sound, it’s crazy how good it actually feels to let your emotions and thoughts out. 

Rat’s eyes perked up as she saw Bad come and hit the bed to clean next. He started with putting the pillows, and Rat, aside to fix the sheets and blankets. Taking an extra step further and properly tucking them in under the bed’s mattress. After fluffing his pillows with extra vigour, he carefully placed them on the bed, patting an empty spot for Rat to lay back down on. 

Bad wasn’t entirely sure how long he took to clean, but when he glanced at the clock, it was already noon. 

He sat back at his desk, finally deciding to finish the, now cool, rice. With a frown, he tossed the rice in the trash, figuring it was better to just heat up a new one later. 

Logging back on his computer, he opened Minecraft instinctively before going to open his editing software. 

He needs to get work done. He has videos to edit. He hasn’t made a video in a _while_ , and he feels bad for not posting, especially on Twitter. Frankly, Bad’s a little scared to go on Twitter, getting anxious at the thought of how many tweets were going to bring up the, now privated, drunk stream. 

Bad kept his breath steady. Maybe just a few minutes on Minecraft wouldn’t hurt. He didn’t feel like playing any games on his server, since people there would probably also ask him what happened. So that wasn’t an option. He won’t log onto the SMP, just somewhere where he can just.

Just um.

Maybe build something! He _does_ want to get better at building, since Skeppy was planning on doing another building competition video soon. 

But what would he build?

…

Perhaps a statue? 

He’s built statues before obviously, for the SMP, but he’s never built one as a private gift before. His statues were always made known to everyone else online, since he normally streamed himself making them. 

But today.

Today he’ll make a statue. Just for him and Skeppy’s eyes. 

Closing his editing program, he created a brand new creative Minecraft world. After finding a decently flat spot, Bad packed his inventory with, mainly, red and blue blocks. He didn’t even have an exact plan on what exactly he was going to build, but he just wanted to build a statue of him and Skeppy together. The builds were slightly bigger than the ones he made on the SMP, and closer together as well. For the finishing touch, he built two smaller, white dog statues by their sides, to represent Rat and Rocco. 

Bad wasn’t entirely sure how much time passed by the time he was done, so he glanced at the clock again. 

“It’s been an hour?!” he exclaimed to himself, genuinely shocked at how immersed he got into building. 

He should _really_ work...But his leg was practically jumping at showing Skeppy what he made. Eh, he was procrastinating so much what would another hour do?

_ Bad: Skeppy! _

The three dots appeared instantly.

_ Skeppy: yess? _

_ Bad: Can you get on a call with me for a bit? I wanna show you something on Minecraft owo _

_ Skeppy: okayy i’ll get on owo. _

An incoming Discord call notification popped up on Bad’s screen, his mouse quickly clicking on the answer button. 

“Bad! What did you wanna show me?”  
  


“Hang on, I’ll send you an invite.”  
  


“Ohhh,” Skeppy teased, “A _private invite_ huh?”  
  


“Shut up, you muffinhead, “ Bad groaned in playful annoyance, sending the invite to him.   
  


“This isn’t a troll, is it?” Skeppy asked, his smug look practically ingrained in Bad’s mind. 

  
“NO! Of course it isn’t! I’m not _you_ , Skep. I’m not a **pro troller**.”  
  


“That is **not** what we’re called!” Skeppy laughed, joining the world and finding himself surrounded by a normal-looking area. “Okay so what did you wanna show me?”

  
“Ok ok you have to keep your eyes closed.”  
  


“What?!”  
  


“JUST DO IT!”  
  
  
“OKAY!”   
  


“...Are they closed?” Bad’s Minecraft avatar flew in front of Skeppy’s, punching him. They were both in creative, so he didn’t take damage.   
  


“YES they’re closed!”   
  


“Ok just follow my instructions so you can get to the surprise.” Bad giggled under his breath.   
  


After a couple seconds of Bad yelling instructions and Skeppy complaining, they both finally arrived at where the statues were. “And...Alright, you can open your eyes now!”

There was a brief moment where neither man said anything, Skeppy’s avatar staying still in front of the builds, and Bad’s staying afloat above. 

“OH MY GOSH! Aww...Bad…” Skeppy gushed, his avatar excitingly flying around all four statues. “OHHH are these supposed to be Rat and Rocco?!” he excitedly asked.   
  


“Mhm! I don’t build _dogs_ a lot so I’m surprised you could even tell,” Bad let out a soft chuckle. Smiles could be heard in the call, even with both of their cameras off.  
  


“Bad! This is so cute! This is awesome! This is...This is really nice…”  
  


“Why thank you.”

  
“If you were here I would kiss you.”  
  


Bad took a minute to restart before coming up with a witty response. “Well _that line_ sounds pretty familiar…”

  
“I’ve learned from the cheesiest.”  
  


“Hey!”  
  


“But seriously, you didn’t...you didn’t have to make something like this for me.”  
  
  
“Well...I wanted to. For my best friend.”  
  
  
“Hmmm _‘best friend’_ right…” Skeppy teased.  
  


“You’re a potato. You can still be my best friend even if we were to date.”

  
“ **If**?”  
  


“Fine, **when** we date...Sorry I just...I don’t want to feel like I’m _pressuring_ you to actually ask me out.”  
  


“Bad, I promise you you’re not pressuring me to do anything.” 

  
“Hnn..” Bad growled quietly, “Alright alright...I should go edit for real now…”  
  
  
“You didn’t start?!”  
  


“Well-YEAH! I was...working on this…”  
  


“Go edit! For _real_ this time!”   
  


“Okay! I will for real this time.”  
  


“Bye Bad...I love you.”  
  
  
“Aw...I love you too, Skep. Bye!” 

_ Skeppy has left the game. _

Bad couldn’t help but stay in the world a bit longer, even after the call ended. He grinned widely as he took a screenshot of the statues altogether, saving it to his desktop. 

_ Bad has left the game. _


	6. The Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that my updates have been kinda slow, ive been hauling ass to get my school work completed before finals 
> 
> but ! i wanted to get this chapter done before i had my teeth surgery tmrw owo
> 
> so sorry if this feels rushed (because it lowkey is) and i hope you guys enjoy !

Bad’s not one to keep track on time for things unless they were for work. One-time events such as birthdays or anniversaries he relies on his phone’s calendar to alert him. But he couldn’t help but keep track on how long it’s been since he and Skeppy confessed to each other. 

Looking at his calendar, he checks the date. It’s been nearly two months since their phone call. He’s not keeping track to torture himself no. Honestly, he’s not even sure why he’s counting the days. Maybe it was because a small part of him thinks

that Skeppy changed his mind. 

That his best friend just wanted to stay that: His best friend. 

The thought hadn’t really crossed his mind until now. They both seemed so sure when they talked about it that Bad had no doubts. Even when a month passed he didn’t think about it, since Skeppy still continued to talk to him without any inkling that he was bothered. 

However recently Skeppy _has_ been talking a bit less. He doesn’t tweet his annoyance when Bad streams with Quackity and other creators. He doesn’t spam him in messages to talk to him as often. Of course they still _do_ talk to each other, but Bad notices that Skeppy seems to suddenly leave in a handful of their calls. He chalks it up to that he has another call coming in, but Bad can’t help but wonder from who. He never asks Skeppy who’s calling him, he doesn’t want to seem nosy or clingy. 

Even though he very much is both of those things. 

He’s also noticed that even his **roommate** was acting a bit weirder than usual. She’s in her room more and doesn’t talk loudly. Normally Bad could hear her laughing from calling her friends or chatting with family. Some days no noise comes from his roommate’s room. 

Bad has thought about asking her what’s wrong too, but he never seemed to find a good time. She would be too tired from work and retires to bed quickly, and she was a morning bird too, contrasting with Bad’s night owl habits. When they roomed together he saw this as a positive, since he would never bother her and vise versa. 

However with the extra time alone, he’s finally managed to finish editing his newest video, uploading it soon after rewatching it for any mistakes. Skeppy and him have done a handful of streams together, but the majority of them have been for the DreamSMP. Other streams Bad has done were with other creators, usually without Skeppy there. He doesn’t avoid doing streams with him on purpose, Skeppy is just either too busy to get on the streams or was asleep. 

Bad stretched his arms above his head, getting up afterwards from his desk and heading downstairs to the living room. Deciding that perhaps he can rewind with a movie, scroll through Twitter, and pet Rat. 

After browsing through Netflix and finding a random movie to put on, he tossed himself on the couch. He heard the pitter patters of Rat’s feet, and patted his lap so she would jump up. She happily laid down, looking at him with big, pleading eyes, asking him to pet her. Her head rested comfortably as Bad scratched her head gently, her eyes closing with content. 

Halfway through the movie, as he scrolled through his Twitter timeline, Skeppy’s name lit up on his phone’s screen. Bad took a moment to mute the movie before answering. 

“Hey Skeppy.”

“Hi!” Skeppy’s peppy voice greeted. “I have to talk to you about something.”

“Oh? What about?”

“How would you feel about me coming over?”

Bad couldn’t help but stutter from shock, “C-Come here?” 

“Mhm. And before you ask about your roommate I kinda...have been talking to her. I told her I wanted to come and finally see you so we arranged something. She told me she can go to her parent’s place while I visit.” 

“Ohhh…” 

“What?”

Bad couldn’t help but laugh, “I’ve been so worried and overthinking over you guys! I noticed you weren’t spamming my messages as much so I thought...maybe you just wanted to stay friends.” 

“ _Best_ friends.” 

“Right- _best_ friends,” Bad couldn’t help but roll his eyes. 

“But Bad. I’m sorry I haven’t been talking to you as much I just...was occupied with planning things out with your roommate and explaining to her how much this meant to me. To us.”

“Did you tell her about...Us?”

“I said we are friends.”

“Well no **duh** you muffin she already knows that!”

“Yeah ‘cause you talk about me a lot apparently to her.” Bad could hear the smirk in Skeppy’s voice.

He tried to sound composed as he asked again, “What _did_ you tell her?”

“Don’t worry, I didn’t tell her about the whole _confession_ thing...I think she just believes we’re besties.”

“We **are** besties.”

“Boyfriends can be besties!”

“...Boyfriends?” Bad uttered out, his voice soft.

Skeppy fumbled on his words, “JUST-” he sighed. “Just know that you’re alright. I wouldn’t...out you or anything. I wasn’t sure if she knew or if you were okay with her knowing so I just...didn’t say the _entire_ truth.”

“Thank you, Geppy. I appreciate you doing that. And I don’t...I don’t want you to feel like I’m not saying everything to people because I’m ashamed. It’s...quite the opposite.”

“Bad-”

“I just. Don’t want to mess things up. You mean a **lot** to me so I want to make sure we’re both...I guess secure? In our relationship status before announcing it to the world.” 

“Doesn’t have to be the world. It can be as simple as like...your roommate.”

“Baby steps.”

“Baby steps. We go at your pace, Bad.”

  
  
“We go at **our** pace, Skeppy.” Bad insisted. 

“Okay okay...We go at **our** pace.”

Bad couldn’t help but smile as he got comfy on his couch, Rat lying on his lap. His smile only brightened as he continued to pet her, her tail wagging ever so slightly. “When _are_ you coming?”

“Your roommate told me she can leave on Friday.” 

Bad looked at his calendar. Today was Wednesday. 

“Skeppy! **That** soon?!” 

“Yeah,” Skeppy replied nonchalantly. 

“Wh- **Hnnn** -” he couldn’t help but groan. He wasn’t _annoyed_ per say, he honestly should have expected for the impatient man to let him know he was coming 48 hours beforehand. “You didn’t peer pressure my roommate to leave as soon as she could did you?”

The other line fell silent.

“ **Skeppy**.”

“I wouldn’t call it _peer pressure_ -” 

“Skep-!” Bad’s outburst caused Rat to perk her head up. She gave the man an irritated, yet empty, glare, hopping off his lap and instead sitting next to him. Bad patted his lap so that she would come back, but she just looked at him with big, glossy eyes. Rat plopped her body on the empty space, resting her head, nearly dangling off the edge of the couch. 

“HEY-” Skeppy exclaimed, “-before you get mad at me and start growling I’ll have you know she seemed very happy to leave.”

“...Growling?”

“ **That’s** the part you’re pointing out?”

“Well I don’t _growl_ , Skep.” Bad defended, pulling his legs up as he tried to adjust his sitting position on the couch. 

“Yes you do.” Skeppy shot back instantly. 

“I do not!”

“Your growling habits is not the point of this conversation, Bad.” 

“Hmm...Fine okay...Keep talking then.” 

He could hear Skeppy inhale deeply before going on, “Seriously though dude-” he had to stop saying ‘dude’, “- if you don’t want me to come on Friday I can talk to your roommate again.”

Bad’s heart nearly dropped at the thought, “N-No! You...You can come on Friday it’s okay.”

“Ohh you seem pretty eager, Bad.” Skeppy taunted, voice overflowing with cheekiness. 

“ _ **You’re**_ the one who said Friday in the first place!” The outburst from Bad caused Skeppy to laugh on the other end. “Hnn-Whatever! Yes! I do want you to come on Friday.” 

After his laugh faded, Skeppy replied, “Okay, I’ll be coming on Friday.”

“So like…” Bad hummed, thinking for a moment, “what...what would you even want to do? When you come here.”

“What do _you_ want us to do together?”

Bad blushed, trying not to sutter, “I-I thought you would have some plan!”

“Nah, I’m totally winging this,” He replied sarcastically.

“Skeppy!” 

“Alright I had an idea...But I don’t know if you’re gonna like it.”

“Skeppy, as long as it’s with you I don’t mind doing it.” Bad paused for a brief moment before quickly adding, “-and don’t _'_ _Aww’_ at that, you muffinhead.”

“Darnit...” Skeppy took a moment to keep going. “I...was kinda thinking we could...go on a...small road trip?”

Bad couldn’t help but gasp in delight, “A road trip? To where, Skep?” 

“You could come to my place too. You can see the fanart room in person.”

“And that suspicious statue you have of my Minecraft skin.” Bad teased, a small smirk appearing on his face. 

“I was **sent that** , for your information.”

The other man couldn’t help but let out a small giggle under his breath at Skeppy’s defensive response. “I would _love_ to go on a road trip with you.” He didn’t try to contain the excitement in his voice as he practically see Skeppy’s face lit up in his head. 

“Okay! Awesome!” Skeppy sounded like a little kid getting what he wanted for his birthday. Pure joy. Except he wasn’t getting a birthday present, he was just hanging out with Bad. Though, to both of them, they would rather never receive another gift again if it meant they would be together. 

“You’ll let me know when you’re on your way?”

“Of course! I’ll send you a shit ton of updates.”

“Language.” 

“It’s just us!” Skeppy whined on the other end. “Are you gonna be ‘language’ing me during the entire road trip?”

“...Possibly.”

“Bad!” His whiny tone came back stronger, causing Bad to let out a laugh. 

“Okay you potato, I’ll cut back on the ‘language’ when we hang out.” 

“Good. Cause I will be swearing a **lot**.” Skeppy giggled, his whiny tone being replaced with a smug one. 

Bad rolled his eyes, even though Skeppy couldn’t see him do so, “Anyways-I’m gonna go and clean the place. And pack some stuff for the road trip.”

“Alrighty, Bad. Text you later?” 

“Mhm. Bye, Skep, love you.” He couldn’t help but smile as he said so. 

“Bye Bad, love you too.” 

No matter how many times they have said they loved each other, platonic and otherwise, Bad couldn’t help but feel more at ease. 

Speaking of ease, he would feel better after he cleaned the place up. Him and his roommate weren’t exactly messy, but they can get a bit cluttered sometimes. Bad kept the TV on, letting whatever random movies play as background noise. Occasionally he couldn't help but glance at the screen every couple minutes if he heard something interesting, but he mentally scolded himself and kept cleaning. 

After the living room, bathroom, and kitchen were cleaned, Bad decided to do his bedroom next. Walking in, he was greeted with the infamous Mikasa poster, cringing a bit inside. As he picked up strewn clothes on the floor, he thought about how _real_ everything suddenly felt. It had only processed ‘till now. The fact that he was about to meet his best friend of three years. His crush. His future boyfriend. 

Was

Was he _really_ ready to see Skeppy? 

Bad quickly shook the pessimistic thoughts out of his head. No. He is ready. He’s honestly waited _too_ long for this to happen, but back then he wasn’t exactly willing to share his intimate feelings with Skeppy. He had to make up excuses back then, saying that he was ‘just busy’ over and over again. If the excuses didn’t work, he just attempted to avoid answering questions overall. But he doesn’t have to make excuses anymore. 

Bad felt, with utmost confidence, that he can be completely honest and unfiltered with Skeppy. When they talk, he doesn’t fear genuine judgement or hostility from him. He doesn’t feel like either of them have to be fake or lie to the other. Even at their low points, when they were having bad days, they would never take it out on each other. 

Even if Skeppy were to change his mind about romantically being with Bad, his heart thinks

No. _**Knows**_...that Bad would be alright. As long as they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder i have a twt ! @Mx_Boron i have a cat in a quackity beanie as my pfp

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my partner and friend who helped me get through writing this fic <3


End file.
